


The truth 2

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Follows my peice the truth
Kudos: 9





	The truth 2

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you want more also I'm not sure how often i can post

I want to make it clear that Aaron is not gay because of the abuse and the abuse didn't happen because Aaron is gay. When I write from Aaron's POV i'm am just writing how he thinks and feels nothing more.

MARLON'S POV  
I have finished my shift and decide to pop in on paddy on the way home. As soon as he opens the door I gasp in horror because paddy's face is all black and blue. I feel rage boiling inside of my because I know who did this, Aaron is a drop kick but I never thought he would attack paddy, paddy who is too kind for his own good.  
"Aaron did this didn't he?" I growled.  
" Marlon, come in but my face is nothing" I follow as he leads me into the kitchen.  
"Nothing? Look at you, Aaron is a animal who needs locking up" I can't believe that paddy is acting like nothing has happened.

PADDY'S POV   
"Aaron is not a animal and don't you dare judge him" I am so angry because how couldn't anyone see how much pain Aaron has been living with in silence. I always suspected that the way Aaron behaved was just a front to keep people from getting close to him. But I just assumed that was because he was scared of people leaving him like chas did but looks like I was wrong.  
"How can you defend him? He's has beaten you half to death"   
"I know but it doesn't matter" my face is nothing compared to what he has gone through.  
"You can't let him get away with this, paddy I know you think there's something good in him but there's not"  
"Marlon please, I can't do this right now, I'm worried about aaron" it's been over a hour since he left, I have tried calling and texting him but he won't answer me, I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.  
"Really? You're the one who was beaten and you're worried about the thug who did it"  
"You don't understand I think something happened to him"  
"Like what?"   
"I think Gordon abused him as a kid okay?" I say with a sigh.  
"What? Why?"  
"Just sit down and I will explain" I get us both a beer while he sits down.  
"Ok turns out I was wrong about Aaron doing drugs, he's actually gay. When I tried to talk to him about it he attacked me." I think back to how worried we were when we came to that conclusion but now I wish it was anything but this. I just keep picturing Aaron as a child so afraid and so helpless.  
"Ok he's gay so what and what has this got to do with Gordon"  
"Because afterwards he packed his bag and tried to leave but I stopped him. Then Aaron got really upset and started saying that he was gross and disgusting, I tried to hug him but he would let me because he thought I was coming onto him. I asked him why he would ever think I would touch him that way and he answered "Well my dad did, so why wouldn't you?" You should have seen his face, it was so full of fear and shame" I see the pain and guilt on marlon's face as the truth hits him. I get up and stand by the window hoping to see Aaron coming back.  
"Shit" I hear Marlon whisper


End file.
